


dreamscapes.

by xiaosbf



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Eventual Smut, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader can talk to dead people, Reader is a legend (Apex Legends), Slow Burn, Species Dysphoria, Spoilers, forge is a narcissist here, forge nearly dies??, i love revenant so much already, is that a tag?, reader has ptsd, revenant needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosbf/pseuds/xiaosbf
Summary: you meet revenant in october and somehow survive his games, but no one remembers this event even happening except you. now, you’re left wondering, was it all just a dream?
Relationships: Revenant/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 105





	1. just a dream?

**Author's Note:**

> dark piano — sociopath is a recommended listen while reading.

Back in October, there was a strange occurrence. It was only for one night, but you still remember it very vaguely.

All of the legends were back in Kings Canyon. But it was during the night.. and as the famous quote says.. "Things go bump in the night".

Everything had a dark vibe. Everything was eery. Something was off about the entire situation. After you "died", things changed. Your whole body changed.

It morphed into this monster that fed off of killing the living legends and their fear as they attempted to run away. You'd be lucky if you managed to escape. Their abilities were amplified, allowing them to run at such fast paces, climb to the highest places, and to do insane damage. It was completely surreal.

So, why is it that you're the _only_ one who remembers it happening?

Every time you try to bring it up with the other legends, they look at you as if you've just been released from a psychiatric ward.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't be an idiot. That never happened.."

"You sure you're okay? Maybe you need to take a break from the games."

" _Mida_ , you need to ease up a little! Do something to clear your mind!!"

But you weren't going crazy. That entire event wasn't something you made up in your head. It was real! It had to be!

You remember everyone dying left and right. And eventually, you were the last one alive. You had managed to fend them off until the ship was inbounds. But just as you were about to jump into the ship... a voice greeted you and all of those shadows had stopped chasing you. 

"You're my Apex Champion."

As you looked up at the ship, there stood a dark figure. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get on.." You had hesitated and glanced back at the shadows who reeked death as their soulless eyes stared deep into your living one.

"Don't melt your pretty little skin suit. You live to die another day." Although those words were strangely reassuring, you were still curious. "Why wait? If you really wanted to kill me, your chance is right before you." you told, trying to make out his feature in the darkness.

A deep laugh left his lips. "Heh, who said I had any interest in killing you?" he took step. Just another and the light would illuminate him. "I thought.." you glanced at your surroundings. "I thought this was a mark for death."

The announcer chuckled, taking a step into the light. "You..." his gaze travelled to the dark sky. "You're unordinary." You raised an eyebrow. And just as you were about to ask what he meant, he jumped down to stand right before you. Naturally, you flinched, taking a step back.

This thing— because it certainly wasn't human— stepped closer. You closed your eyes out of fear. That's all you could do as you stood there paralysed in fear. After a moment, you felt a hand rest on your left cheek. It was cold and it felt robotic.

"You know what it's like to be dead. You know that death is never the end." That was true. After all, your abilities relied on that fact. "Death is only the beginning." you whispered softly.

It laughed, tapping your cheek lightly. "Smart girl." You felt the hand leave your face. This caused you to open your eyes. His lifeless eyes stared into yours. "Thank you for the entertainment." he told. Your eyes followed him as he went to stand beside you. Giving your shoulder a slight push, he whispered, "Go."

You did as you were told and hopped onto the ship. As you sat inside, you looked to mysterious figure in the night. You waved to him as the ship rose from Skull Town and into the night. All you could think about was if you'd see this person again. Who was he? What was he?

After a few weeks, you visited your therapist. You needed some validation that you weren't going crazy. You told her the entire story.

"Perhaps you are re-experiencing the after effects of your near death experience." she explained, tilting her head. You sighed, shaking your head. "No. That's— No. This was so much different. This felt way too real."

"Sometimes hallucinations can feel real, but you have to remind yourself that it's just a figment of your imagination—"

You continued shaking your head. No, no, no. "These... shadows, they're just created by you. After you die, you don't come to life in that way. I thought you knew that." They were all saying the same thing. You were dreaming. You were having a nightmare. You had sick and twisted hallucinations.

After awhile, you decided to ignore those thoughts. The thoughts telling you that night was real. You thought you'd never see the mysterious being ever again.

And yet.

There he was.

Just when you were going to give up the whole ordeal. Something came up.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to another episode of Upclose and Personal with Lisa Stone. Today’s special episode is brought to you by Hammond Robotics and here we have the very popular MMA fighter, James “The Forge” McCormick with us in the new Hammond Robotics facility." the woman greeted.

In the filming room, there was a large camera being directed by a man standing behind it. Lisa and Forge sat in the two chairs. Behind the new legend was a digital screen that said "FORGE" with some photo of him lingering with it.

You watched in the distance, curious about this whole thing. Something had told you to come and to see it all for yourself. And since you have connections, you were able to do so. You stood in the dark, leaning against the wall. This Forge guy, known as James didn't rub the right way with you.

Sounds wrong— but there's something unsettling about him. His first pop up interview had him stating he didn't like to bring down others, but he proceeded to do just that. Thankfully, the said legends were able to speak up and against him about it. No matter how popular he is, it didn’t justify his actions. If he kept that ego up, a lot of the legends weren't going to like him. He already put a bad taste in your mouth after all.

"James McCormick, also known as Forge has decided to make a worthwhile debut in the Apex Games. With experience like yours, you must be itching to fight!" the camera panned to the broad, grinning male. He leaned forward in his chair, looking to the camera, "Haha, of course. I've been training for this. And all I have to say is, those 'Champs' better brace themselves because I'm comin' for that title." he winked.

You shivered in your place. This guy... that coyness wouldn't get him anywhere. Sure, he had a few traits similar to Elliot's but James differed for multiple reasons. Elliot didn't put others down and even though it may not seem like it, Elliot was a down to earth person who was surprisingly humble. He just kept up that façade for his own mentality.

When James had noticed you walking into the building, he had tried to flirt with same old grin. As if you'd let a man who was mean to sweet Pathfinder flirt with you. "What's a pretty girl like you doing here?"

You shrugged lightly, "Just here to watch the interview live before it actually airs to tv." He laughed, taking a step closer to you, "You a fan?"

Your bored expression didn't phase his ego. Unfortunately. "No," you crossed your arms, "No, I'm not. Just curious about this whole thing." The tall male rolled his eyes so fast, you almost didn't notice. "Well, gotta get in there. Hopefully, I'll see you after." he had winked.

The interviewer smiled brightly, "Your confidence is so radiant! No wonder you have so many fans. So, Forge, you've already made a few comments on some legends. But I can't help but wonder if there's someone you're afraid of going against...” James laughed haughtily, "Mm, no! I'm not afraid of anyone or anything. I'm a fighter, a challenge is nothing but practice and fear is just a man to be beat." he held his head high.

As a very wise mind once said, "You think yourself skilled? Your ignorance meets your end." Challenge or not, it was always good to be aware of what you were going against. And from the first interview and this one, it seemed like he hasn't done his research. You know your associate, Crypto would be watching this later while shaking his head. It was no surprise that Forge wasn't ready to compete in the games at all.

"I know there are some winners to go against, but it's nothing I can't—" he stopped mid sentence as the lights began to flicker. When they stopped he smiled once again, "Like I was saying..." the camera panned over to Lisa as she smiled. "It's nothing I can't handle. I'm always one step ahe—"

The lights flickered even more and the building began to shake. Something was about to happen. The shadows around you were whispering warnings frantically. When the lights cut out, everything was dead silent. "W-What... What's going on?" Lisa stuttered out.

 _Something's coming._ is what the whispers of lost souls kept telling you. But what? What was coming exactly? When the light flashed on once again, you noticed something walking up behind James. _Prepare yourself._

Before you could make out what or who, the lights turned off again. "I don't know, but the lights need to come back on—!" a scared voiced shouted.

"Afraid of the dark?" an all too familiar voice called out. That voice... you've heard it somewhere. You just can't remember where...

"Who was that?!" You heard James say. He sounded very scared and you'd hate to laugh in this situation, but to see his ego a little bruised soothed your soul. The lights turned on and the figure that had its hand on Forge's shoulder was someone you've seen.

It was—!

A sudden gasp breaks the tension. Something that sounded like a piercing slice fell on all ears. As the lights flickered on, you could see James holding his wound in desperation. He was bleeding out. Lisa ran over to him and the building shook even more. "Hurry! We've got to get out of here!" she snapped at the camera man. He got the hint and helped the male up.

All three of them began to run out, but you... you went to where he was hurt and looked around. Hm, he had to be around here somewhere—

"Looking for me?" a deep voice said from behind you. You nearly jumped out of your skin. "You!" you whipped around to look at him accusingly.

He laughed, "Yes, me. It seems as if I changed the game again." if it weren’t so dark in here, you could probably see the smirk that graced his features. "What? B-But why? I didn't like the guy either, but.."

He suddenly cupped your face with his cold hands, giving you that familiar feeling. "Listen. Skin bag gets pushed to the _bottom_ of the wait list, getting me to the _top_."

Your eyes widened in realisation. "Are you saying... you're going to be in the Apex Games?" He brought his hands to his sides. His reply didn't answer your question, but you were smart enough to take it as a yes. "This is when things start getting good. Now, flee."

You definitely couldn't be dreaming this. You quickly left the building, leaving that thing of death in there. Unsurprisingly, the Outlands Tv crew was still carrying McCormick out of the building. "Is he still responsive?" you asked them.

"Uhm, Barely! I think he needs help!"

Lisa cried. You held back the urge to roll your eyes, because no shit. "Hold pressure to his wound. I'll call for help." You told them. You glanced at the building.

He was still in there. You knew he was real. That "dream" was reality. And now, you'd see him again soon.


	2. nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was all over the news. and you knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my head — bedroom

It was all over the news. James was attacked and he wasn’t able to pull through. His fans were surprised that he died so quickly and so easily. But the deathly blow was right underneath his heart. It hit a main artery and he was unable to recover. You didn’t know what to think, especially since you knew who was responsible.

The next day, the syndicate responded to the death. But something about it didn’t sit well with you. And they acknowledged a red MRVN spotted during Halloween, but no one remembers seeing him but you. And was this mysterious being really a MRVN? You had your doubts aided with very good reasons. This being seemed to have more of free will. Unlike a programmed robot. 

You sat at the desk within your own bedroom, staring at the official response. “Never defeated... except that one time.” you whispered underneath it your breath. Coincidentally, a breeze flew by you and sent shivers down your spine. Suddenly, you felt a certain coldness from behind you. The darkness began to wail in some type of warning. Before you got the chance to turn around, a lowly chuckle erupted from behind. Shivers were emitted.

“A champion has died. Food for the maggots.” 

You eyes slowly gazed over. Speak of the devil. “Oh, it’s you again.” For some reason, you weren’t as phased by his presence. He laughed once again. He moved from his hunched over position and instead stood over you, looking at the statement himself. The mysterious being leaned back, sighing. He walked over to your nightstand, reviewing his surroundings. “Isn’t it amusing?” he asked, hand gliding over the small items on display.

You hummed and tilted your head to the side. “I mean the whole statement.”he added, putting one thought of curiosity to rest. You wheeled around in your chair to face him. “Are you a MRVN?” you blurted, curiosity getting the better of you. He only laughed at this, looking to you with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

“No. I know you’re smart enough to know that.”

He was right. Something had already told you he wasn’t. You shrugged, looking away, “It never hurts to ask.” A hum left his lips at those choice of words. “Oh, but sometimes, it does.” he added dark emphasis on each word. Your eyes widened a little. He was right. Again.

“Are you ever going to tell me your name?” that’s the next question you decided to ask. He slowly turned towards you. He stayed quiet for a long moment as if contemplating on sharing that piece of information with you. “I can tell you my name—“ It held up its robotic hand at your words, silencing you. “I already know your name.”

Fair enough. You were a legend in the Apex Games after all. You were all people talked about once. “Okay, well, you can trust me?” it came out as more of a question. You don’t believe that he could even remotely trust you. But you knew he could trust you with his name. A laugh left the robotic body, “Never trust anyone.” was all he said. For some reason, it sounded like he wanted to add on more to that statement, but he couldn’t.

“Revenant.” was all he said before disappearing. You didn’t even get to say anything about it. You whispered the name to yourself. _Revenant_.

That’s a person who has returned, especially supposedly from the dead. It all made sense! Well— not really. You were still curious about quite a few things. But you were making progress on this puzzle. And so far, you had all of the end pieces together. Now, comes the middle.

The next day, you woke up to some shocking news. Several employees at Hammond Robotics were killed after a break in. Did Revenant have something to do with this?

A knock suddenly sounded on your door. As you opened it, you were fairly surprised to see who you saw. “Crypto?” you opened your door wider, prodding him in. He looked up at you from his phone and shoved his hands into his pockets.

You watched him take a seat on wheeling chair as you proceeded to close your door. “Did you hear?” he asked, cutting straight to the chase. You nodded your head slowly, sighing. “Yeah. It’s all over the news.”

The male took out his puzzle block and started fiddling with it. “It may have something to do with the death of that guy.” he told, not looking up. You went quiet at this.

Here’s the thing, no one knew about your appearance at Forge’s interview. At least no one in the Apex Games. You saw who was responsible and now, you knew it’s name. But you weren’t going to share any part of that information even if you did trust Crypto. Revenant had his reasons and you were going to figure them out.

“I think so too.” you admitted. You would spare details, but even you had your theories. “It’s too much of a coincidence.” you took a seat on your bed, looking to the hacker.

The shadows started speaking up about this, _“He’s looking for something. He’s looking for answers.”_

Your eyes widened and you froze. Crypto noticed this from your sudden act of silence. ”Are you— _He needs to know_.” You shook your head. “ _He wants to know why._ ” You closed your eyes, trying to rid of the sudden dark voices.

_“Why was he brought back like this? He needs to know!_ **_He wants to kno—!”_ **

“Hey. Hey.” a voice snapped you back into reality. You hadn’t even noticed that you had started to cover your ears. You slowly lowered your hands, and lifted your head up to look at the male. “I’m sorry.” you quickly apologised, averting his cold, but concerned gaze. Crypto stared at you for a moment, then decided to speak up. “Are you...”

Your eyes jumped to his. “Oh!” you suddenly straightened your figure. “I’m fine! Really! Don’t worry about me, Crypto.” you flailed your arms, “These silly shadows just won’t be quiet these days.” you plastered a smile across your face. You weren’t going to tell the hacker what the shadows were saying. He took a step back and let out a short hum in response. 

“I know your abilities revolve around death, so I just...” You shushed him, “Don’t worry about me. I’m fine. Seriously.” you lied a little. You weren’t lying completely. Just a little. About the seriously part. Soon after, Crypto took his leave, having to complete some errands. 

You on the other hand had a certain person you needed to speak to. You started to search around your room. What would summon him? “Revenant.” you whisper shouted in the middle of your room. No response. You called out his name again and still nothing. 

You sighed in frustration and threw yourself onto your bed face first. You let out a muffled groan into sheets, wondering how you would see him again. 

_ He has arrived.  _

You suddenly turn over in your bed and meet face to face with death. He’s staring right at you with those luminous eyes. You flinched. “Revenant!” you shouted out of fear, clutching onto your heart. 

He let out a chuckle at your reaction, leaning back. You sat up in bed, taking in the tall figure with your eyes. He was definitely over six feet. “You.. you broke into Hammond Robotics.”

The mysterious being stayed quiet. “And you’re the one that has been killing the employees and going into the files.” you fiddled with your thumbs. “All because you want to know something...” you trailed off. The question you were about to ask could get you in trouble, but Revenant was still silent. “Did.... Hammond Robotics make you into...” you gazed over his form. 

“Are they responsible for _this_?”

You noticed his fists clench. His eyes seemed to darken as well. Just as you opened your mouth to say more, the male had lurked closer. “Don’t get involved into things you don’t know the full story of.” he warned. You stared up at his hunched form. “I’m trying to understand. Maybe I can hel—“

“No.”

“But—“

“ **No!** ” he snapped at your eagerness. You wilted back, biting your lip. No matter what he did, the shadows would tell you anyway. You and him had a natural connection because of it. “Revenant...” you began lowly. Taking a deep breath, you reached your hand out to feel the scar against his metallic face. 

Instinctively, he moved away before turning away from you. “Back awhile ago, Hammond Robotics experimented with something new.” You placed your hands into your lap, ears perking up. “Just like another company, they tried to make what was called simulacrums.” Revenant began slowly walking around your room. 

“Simulacrums are human minds uploaded into these...” he cut himself short, “into these bodies after they die.” he stopped at your vanity, staring into the mirror. “These _grotesque_ , _monstrous_ bodies..” his voice got darker with each word. 

“A walking _nightmare_...” he drifted off into an unsettling silence. You began to call out his name when he suddenly punched your mirror. The lights began to flicker, alarming your senses and the shadows. 

Usually shadows sound the same, but these, they sounded more so like Revenant’s overwhelming thoughts. 

_ Why did they do this to me? I hate it. I hate it. I hate it.  _

“Revenant!” you called out. His hands were covering his ears. “ **I didn’t want to be like this!** ” You stood up and hesitated going over to him. He was repeating these negative thoughts of his and the shadows were making it worse. And you could hear it all. “Revenant!” you called out again, ignoring how the lights flickered and how the shadows crawled from the ground and into humanised forms. When you tried to reach out to him, the shadows grabbed a tight grip on your wrists and ankles. You squirmed, attempting to get to him.

“I’m going to get my revenge. They’ll regret making me into the very thing they feared.” he promised. 

The next call of his name fell on deaf ears. In the blink of an eye, he was gone and so were the shadows. You fell onto the floor, looking up at your mirror. You had probably made things worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the cinematic trailer dropped and so did forge’s death! i t-bagged his death box by the way. the way revenant didn’t even know what he was until later just makes me sad, so expect some fluff in the next chapter. i wasn’t expecting this to get so much love so fast, but thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i fucking hate everyone but you.

“How did you break your mirror?” a curious Crypto asked, staring at it. As usual, his hands were deep in his pockets. You had invited him over to ask of a favour. But there was no way you were telling him how a robot with dysphoria smashed your mirror. 

“It was an accident...” you mumbled mostly to yourself. This caused him to eye you suspiciously. He called out your name, and you couldn’t even meet his gaze. “Sorry, these deaths have the shadows worked up and they won’t be quiet about it.” you face palmed, sighing. 

You crossed your arms, looking to him. “The worst thing about is that they never sleep, so they just keep whispering all night. The old me would’ve been scared and freaked out maybe, but it’s just annoying now!” you held up your hands defensively. Your rant was very honest, but you were leaving the whole murderous robot out of it. Crypto listened to you, taking in your every word and that’s one thing that made him such a good friend. 

“And I haven’t gotten any sleep because of it in quite a few days! So, am I going crazy? No. But maybe just a little. I will admit.” you ended it with a shrug, throwing yourself onto your bed. You heard a hum fall from the male who stood up, looking in a deep thought. “Have you ever tried...”

. . .

“What is all of this?” a certain being asked. You were happily reading a novel in the dark. Steven King. You didn’t even glance up from your book. You already knew who the voice belonged to. “It’s incense.” you answered, continuing to read your book. Only the millions of lit incense radiated enough light for you to see.

“Isn’t this a fire hazard?” You glanced up from your book before shutting it. “Do you hear that?” you held a hand to your ear, “It’s the sound of the shadows at rest. I could care less about the possible fire I could start.” The being stood in silence, surveying your room. You stared at them, “Are you done killing Hammond Robotics employees? You’ve been quiet the past few days.”

He hummed. “No.” he answered following it with a laugh. You sighed, putting your book to the side. You pat a spot on your bed, signalling him to sit. Revenant tilted his head, confused. “Come. Sit.” you pat the spot again. He shook his head, “No—“ Without hesitation, you pulled on his hand and onto your bed. He was lighter than you thought. So, when you practically yanked him, you hadn’t expected him to come tumbling down. 

He slowly turned around to you, eyes glowing with annoyance. You laughed nervously. “Uh...sorry, Revenant.” you apologised quickly. You definitely did not want to be on the Simulacrum’s bad side. “So, talk to me, Rev. How are you?” you moved to sit your bottom on your legs. You smiled cheerily at him, “How do you feel about coming to the Apex Games?” you lifted your brow, trying to exaggerate your facial expression like the news reporters do.

Revenant sighed at your acting, but shrugged, “Indifferent.” was all he said. Nonetheless, you still smiled all the same. “Are there any legends you’ll be on the lookout for when on the battlefield?”

He shrugged once more. “Not really. They’re all dead to me either way.” You nodded at each of his words,“Now, tell me this,” you leaned closer to him with a mischievous smile, “Are there any legends you dislike?”

Revenant seemed to like this question. “Pathfinder.” he told without hesitation. You raised an eyebrow, reeling back. “Oh? Why is that?”

You could feel the cold glare from his twinkling eyes even though you avoided his gaze. “Uh, you know what? You don’t have to share that information.” You decided to drop the little roleplay act. 

The both of you sat in the quiet atmosphere for a moment. It wasn’t awkward, but surprisingly peaceful. You looked over to Revenant who stared off at incense that lit up the room. Then, you noticed. There was some type of his scratch on his right cheek. 

What you didn’t notice was how your hand reached out to touch it. Your soft fingertips grazed the strange scar. Revenant seemed to freeze up at this. “How did you get that?”

Revenant stayed quiet. “It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me. Just be careful when fighting.” you warned. “Fighting is nothing new to me, skinbag.” 

This piqued your interest. “Really now?” The being audibly groaned, “Yes. That’s what I just said.” He obviously wasn’t going to answer your questions. “Rev, lighten up. I’m going to be your friend on and off battlefield.” you declared, smiling.

He sighed. “I don’t care for any type of relationship with a skin suit.” You laughed that off, “That’s a bold statement coming from the robot who visits me quite often.” Now, Revenant was really glaring at you. You smiled innocently at him. You spoke truth. He knew that. 

“So, Mister Death, why do you keep visiting me—“ before you could even get a slight answer, Revenant dissolved into some kind of ash. He really just ran away from that question completely. You just shrugged, picking your book back up. 

He would come around. He always did. 

Later, it was time. Time to welcome Revenant to the Apex Games. Season 4 would kick off tomorrow, but before that, there was a party. A welcoming one for the new legend. 

Revenant had just one day to settle in the apartment complex in which the legends lived in. “Don’t you think the new guy is kind of... spooky looking?” the holographic trickster whispered in your ear. You were currently looking at the digital banner of him on the wall. It was made for the party. You shrugged, “I’ve seen much worse. He’s just baby food.” you took a sip of your pink lemonade. 

Elliot gasped. “Just what have you seen?” Natalie chimed in. “Too much.” you laughed. The two legends looked at you with concern. “Ugh, stop that!” you whined, “I’m fine! It’s included with my abilities.” 

You know some of them could care a bit much about your wellbeing, but you assured them that you were fine. “I can’t believe we sent Path to go get him—“ you shook your head. “I thought they’d get along well, since they’re... you know...” Natalie mumbled. 

“Revenant doesn’t like Pathfinder.” you told, taking another sip of your drink. The electric defender gasped. “Why do you say that?” You shrugged, acting as if the demonic robot didn’t tell you himself. “They’re both very different if you look at it.” 

“Should I... go check on him?” You shook your head. “I’m sure all is good.” you reassured. Suddenly, Octavio came from around the corner, giving you all the signal. Everyone quickly hid. 

“What are we—“ 

“SURPRISE!” all of the legends jumped out of their hiding spot, popping some confetti. Revenant groaned in annoyance. “WELCOME TO THE APEX GAMES!” all said in unison. 

“We set up this party for you, friend!” Pathfinder said, his little happy face on his display showing. “I’m not your damn friend.” Revenant clarified. Everyone looked taken back. You smiled, “I’m sure Revenant needs some time to take all of this in. I think we all know how overwhelming joining the games is. We’ve all been there and done that.” you explained to the following legends. 

Slowly, they all nodded in understanding. You let out a small breath of relief while the simulacrum crossed his arms. “And since I am so overwhelmed... I would like to go to my room and sleep.” he said. Everyone froze. “You guys... c’mon, Crypto did the same thing.” Revenant eyed you suspiciously as you kept defending him. It was odd to say at the very least. Everyone sighed, giving into your words. 

With that being said, Revenant turned on his heel and began to leave. You followed behind him as the people started talking amongst themselves. 

“Sooo....” you trailed off, following close behind him. He groaned at your presence. At this point in time, he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. 

“What do you want?” he grumbled in annoyance. You ignored his tone, talking up to stand beside him. “I wasn’t aware of you being such an introvert.” you teased a little. If he could roll his eyes, he would have. “I just don’t like wasting my time away with skin suits.” 

“But you don’t mind me.” you quickly added to his words. Revenant said nothing and you both walked in silence. “Don’t let the games stress you out, Rev. You’re very strong, so I’m sure—“

“That’s not bothering me.” he stopped at room door. He glanced around for a second, cautiously. You leaned against the wall right next to his door, fiddling with your hands. “Listen to me closely.” he lurked closer to you, barely leaving any space between you both. You looked up at him, cheek a bit flushed from the sudden change in atmosphere. 

“There are people here you shouldn’t trust.” he whispered. You shivered. “You sound like my friend Crypto.” you blurted out. That guy was always reminded you about not trusting people at the Apex Games. “Well, he’s right... you don’t know what goes on behind the scenes.” he warned. “I appreciate your warning, but I’m sure things are just fine—“

“No,” he put his up against the wall behind you, pinning you affectively. “You don’t understand yet.” Revenant then backed up when he heard footsteps coming around the corner.

Revenant unlocked his door, leaving you in the hall with the word “Night,” followed by your name. You stood there. Stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, there are some people you shouldn’t trust... hope you’ll be cautious.

**Author's Note:**

> revenant isn’t out yet, but i have been itching to start a story with him! i have another one i’m working on which is a high school au, so stay on the lookout for that. all things that happen here is speculation!! today, there was a leak of a picture of rev potentially harming forge, so my mind manifested this. the reader’s abilities will be revealed down the line. but i hope you all enjoyed this chapter! next one will be out after the leaked trailer is released.


End file.
